Do you believe in magic?
by Eraman
Summary: This is a story of myth, magic, family, hurt and comfort. This is an AU world where things aren't like we're used to. What does that mean for the Tracys? rated for safety.
1. Intro

**This is a story with a big big big AU to it, humongous even... and I probably spelt that wrong... anyway if you don't like AU don't reat this! Shoo go away! I got the idea to this fic when I was babysitting my nephew and we were watching Disney Chanel. There was some show there and when I saw it inspiration hit me! Don't remember the name of it though.**

* * *

><p>Where do I begin this story? I guess it would be easiest to start it the night Gordon, Alan and I was on our way home from the movies. Scott was home visiting so he had brought us there and Virgil and Amy was at a football match at the high school. I have no idea what John was doing, no one usually did. But what I do know is that after the dead of our grandpa and our mom he started acting "weird". My name is Jane Tracy and this is the story about secrets and hate, of love and heroes, of myth and magic.<p>

* * *

><p>I told you John started acting weird after the death of mom and grandpa. Well weird might not be the right word and I've only been told this by my oldest siblings Scott, Virgil and Amy. When mom and grandpa died I was just one year old. Alan was two, Gordon three, John was seven, Amy was nine, Virgil was ten and Scott was eleven.<p>

Before they died, John had been as normal as a seven year old could be, except from him being a genius and much quieter than everyone else. He liked to play with us, well not me and Allie, we were too small. Grandpa was John's best friend; they did so many things together. Scott told me it was because John was left out a lot. When grandpa took him under his wings John was just four years old and well the three oldest didn't want to play with him. Gordon had just been born so mom and dad were a lot with him.

Anyway but after grandpa's death John became, solemn, more grown up and not at all like a little boy should be. Grandma use to say it was part of his grief. Well John hasn't changed, after these eight years he is still solemn, grown up, respectful, responsible, he can be fun when he wants to, most when I ask him to, but he is not like a normal teenager. John was a mystery an enigma that the rest of us tried to find an answer to. We didn't know that the answer would come the way it did. Nor that it would hurt so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this shortness, next part will be much longer I promise!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1

I told you I was gonna start that night we'd been at the movies and I will. There had been an action/family-movie. Scott had gone with us to make sure we didn't get ourselves into any trouble. Something Gordy and Allie are professionals at. It was dark and I was holding Scott's hand, I'd been a bit scared for one of the bad guys, I was only nine so sue me! Anyway, the sky was clear and the stars were out and the moon was full.

"Scotty", Gordon who was walking ahead of us said. "Have you heard anything about those strange rumors in the papers?"

"What rumor are you talking about squirt?" Scott asked and smiled.

"That about dragons!"

"Oh", Scott chuckled. "It's not true Gordon. It was just some drunken man who thought he saw a dragon."

"But Scott", Alan said, Scott was holding an arm around his shoulders. "He got a picture of it!"

"The picture was blurry Al", Scott said softly. "It could have been anything."

"A man in town told us he'd seen dragons here", Gordon continued. "You think we'll see one?"

"No Gordon", Scott said with a chuckle. "Dragon's only exists in fairytales."

"But Scotty", I said. "I believe in fairytales!"

Scott chuckled and bent down to me. "Jenny dragons are not real."

"Don't say that young man", a voice said and an old man walked up to us. It was the village idiot. "Dragons are real, I've seen one myself. In the woods here in town, I saw him and his little student too!"

Scott rolled his eyes and we walked past the man as a policeman came to take the village idiot into custody. Suddenly everything went dark and we all stared up at the sky. A big, dark form was blocking the moonlight.

"What the", Scott said and we saw, whatever it was crash into the woods on the other side of the road.

"Come on", Gordon called and ran over with Alan following close behind.

"Guys wait", Scott yelled and we, with some more people from the town ran after our brothers.

* * *

><p>Alan and Gordon were working their way through the bushes when something came out before them.<p>

"AH", they both screamed because the thing they'd met was taller than both of them, dressed in a black polo neck sweater with a small bag/pocket-thing strapped to its arm. It was wearing camouflage trousers and black hiking boots. Around the waist hung a tool belt and the boys saw a knife strapped to it. The thing's face was painted in colors that camouflaged it and the eyes were covered with night vision glasses.

"Gordon, Alan what the heck are you two doing here?" the thing exclaimed and my brothers screamed again, if they ever read this they will deny it. Soon Scott and I came to them too, with the rest of the people. Scott recognized the thing right away.

"John", Scott said. John was dressed in his wild life gear. He took of his night vision glasses. John used to go out at night to watch the stars or the wildlife.

"Scott", John said and looked at all the people. "What is going on?"

"Did you see something come down to the ground?"

"No why would I?"

"There was something big crashing in here", Alan said and bounced up and down. "It was a dragon!"

"A dragon", John raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Kiddo you got wild imagination."

"It was a dragon John", Gordon said and pouted.

"No it's impossible", John continued.

"We saw something we can't explain", Scott said and looked at Gordon and Alan. "But it wasn't a dragon."

"It was", the village idiot said. "I've seen the sneaky bastard before. He takes the form of other animals!"

"Now Greg", the policeman said. "Time to go."

"It's the truth! Dragons will kill us all!"

John looked at Scott. "So are we gonna take the trio home or what?"

"Yeah… Hey what were you doing here?"

"I was watching a fox hunt a rabbit."

"Did the rabbit get away", I asked, I loved rabbits back then.

"Yeah, something came running in the way."

"What was it", Alan asked and grabbed John's arm. "Was it the dragon?"

"If it was it was the size of a human Allie."

* * *

><p>The three of us continued to try to convince Scott and John that it was a dragon, but they wouldn't listen. When we got home, dad and the others were already there. We only closed in on the door when it shot open and dad snatched Scott by the collar and pulled him in with the rest of us following quickly. Virgil shut the door and pulled the curtains over the windows.<p>

"Dad what is going on", Scott asked and massaged his sore throat.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Scott", dad said as he helped Virgil pull the curtains over the windows. "It wasn't my intention."

"What is going on", John asked and put his bag down on the floor. "It's obvious that you guys are afraid of something."

"Yes of course we are", Virgil snapped at him. "Don't you ever watch TV John?"

"Huh?"

Dad motioned us to the TV where Amy was staring at a live news report from New York. We all startled when we saw it. It was not one but two dragons fighting over Madison Square Garden. One of them was red and had horns, spikes, claws and teeth that were black, its eyes were dark blue and it had a huge scar over the right one. The other dragon seemed to be the one losing. It was dark green with blue… hair? It also had blue eyes and white teeth and claws.

"What the hell is this", Scott exclaimed.

"Language Scott", dad scolded. "They appeared from nowhere. There were some kind of trouble outside the Garden and the news station sent a camera. Then suddenly that dark green beast appeared and aimed for a man in the crowd. The man raised his eyebrows and turned into that… that other beast!"

"Wait you mean", Scott said and looked at me, John, Alan and Gordon before looking back at dad. "That thing is a human?"

"Yes", Virgil said.

"Johnny maybe that's why you didn't see it", Gordy said, he never knew when to shut up.

"Didn't see what", dad asked.

"We saw this big thing", Scott explained. "Fly across the street when we went from the movies. it was probably a bird."

"It was a dragon", Gordon protested. "I'm sure of it!"

"It crashed into the woods", Scott continued, ignoring Gordon totally. "But when we got there all we found was John, and he told us something, about a human's size, had run past him."

"It was a dragon", Alan said and pouted. "The village idiot said so!"

Dad looked at John who just shrugged.

"I don't know what it was", John said softly. "It was too dark to see."

"Right", dad said. "But John-"

"Holy shit, Jesus and Mary", Virgil exclaimed and we all turned to the TV and saw the two dragons crash onto the roof of a building. They were both bleeding a lot, but then the red dragon opened his mouth and fire came out.

"Oh. My. God", Scott said.

Even from that distance the microphone from the reporter picked up the loud roar of pain. Then the dark green dragon took off and fled. The red dragon hovered in the sky for a while.

"The green monster is heading west", the reporter said. "We don't know where it is heading."

Then everyone saw the red dragon land on the roof and turn into a human again. The man came out from an alley not long after and was surrounded by armed policemen and military. He raised his hands and then took off running, transforming as he did so, and then flew off.

* * *

><p>The reporter continued to talk about the horror shown in the city but dad turned off.<p>

"That other dragon might come here", he said and then turned to John. "John I'm sorry, but until we know what it was that ran past you and if that thing is coming here you'll have to stay home at night."

"What", John yelled. "But dad-"

"It's final John, you are not allowed outside after nightfall to watch stars or nightlife."

"But dad that dragon might not even come here and if it was a dragon that ran past me, why didn't he kill me? Maybe they are friendly."

"What we saw on TV was not friendly John", dad yelled at him. "You saw the damage they did to each other! It could easily kill you!"

"But dad I have to-"

"No John, don't make me ground you!"

John angrily left, but I heard him muttering: "As if that would stop me."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**SilverBee - I'm happy you seem interested :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2

The months flew by and we never saw any sign of the green dragon, or the thing flying over us. But one good thing was that some scientists, who had worked on it for years in secret, had found a formula that exposed dragons! If dragons touched it their true form would be reveled! Dad got a bottle and was heading home so we could use it.

All these five months John had been angry at him, us children knew he sneaked out at night, though we never told dad. If it had been anyone of us John wouldn't have done that. Anyway Scott was coming home with dad today, the same day something terrible happened. Something good happened too... but it was something that would change me forever.

* * *

><p>Virgil and I were in town shopping for a birthday gift to Amy when suddenly the sky darkened and the dark green dragon landed on the parking lot.<p>

"Holy shit", Virgil exclaimed as it looked around. He picked me up and ran around a corner. But although a lot of people ran in panic it focused on us! Virgil stumbled and fell and when we turned around the dragon lowered its head towards us and growled. Then everything was hidden in dust and when I opened my eyes again I noticed Virgil and I was hidden beneath the body of another dragon. It roared and attacked the dark green one. I ran away in fright, Virgil was on his feet at once and ran after me.

"Jane wait", he yelled.

But I didn't listen I just ran in panic and then I ran into something hard and arms were around me. I screamed and screamed and started to hit whoever it was that held me.

"Jane wait it's just me!" A familiar voice said.

"Johnny", I stopped at once and looked into his heavenly blue eyes, just like mom's had been. "Johnny!" I buried my face in his chest.

"John", I heard Virgil exclaim as he came running up to us. "Thank God, she panicked and took off! Did you see it John? Did you see the dragon?"

John only nodded.

"Come on you guys", we heard someone yell and saw Amy, Alan and Gordon over at Virgil's car. Maybe I should describe us; Scott is tall and has black hair and blue eyes, blue as the sea grandma uses to say.

Virgil has brown hair and auburn eyes, he's a bit shorter than Scott but his shoulders are broader… don't tell Scotty that.

Amy is a real tomboy with red short hair and auburn eyes. She actually looks like an older mix of Gordon and Alan.

John has almost golden hair and heavenly blue eyes, just like mum's. I know that because of all the photographs around the house.

Gordy has red hair and auburn eyes and Alan is blonde with the same eyes as Scott.

I've got blonde long hair and blue eyes and I'm the family's princess. Amy wished she was born a boy, though I know she is proud of being a girl too, I can't understand that. Wanting to be a boy I mean but still being proud of being a girl... Anyway on with the story.

* * *

><p>We all hurried over to them and Virgil drove us straight home. As soon as we reached the house John sat down on the couch and held a sobbing me. I was still scared as hell. Virgil was talking to dad over phone.<p>

"Dad will be here in ten minutes", Virgil explained. "He has the formula with him and wants us to try it."

I felt John stiffen.

"Virg are the scientists sure it won't harm us?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad checked it out and none of us are allergic to anything in it."

"I don't like it", John said. "It's said to hurt dragons."

"John", Virgil said and crouched down in front of us. "I know you are a big animal friend and all but these things are monsters!"

"Not the black one saving you and Jane", he protested. "I saw it make the other one chasing him and then disappear!"

"Maybe it wanted to have us as food", Virgil protested.

"You know what", John rose and let go off me. I saw the anger in his eyes. "Forget this, I won't use that formula. I don't think dragons are evil. They are just like people, there are good and bad dragons and there is good and bad people!"

"How do you know that", Virgil asked angrily and rose and stared into John's eyes.

"How do you Virg?" With that John turned and walked into his room and slammed the door.

"What's up with him", Virgil asked the rest of us. "What is his fucking problem?"

"John doesn't want to hurt anyone Virg", Amy said and moved so she could cradle the still frightened me. "I thought you knew that by now."

"I do but why does he have to be so… so… I don't know, trustful?"

"It's not a crime to see the good in people Virgil and what if he is right? Maybe there are good dragons."

"I think so", I spoke up. "That dragon saved us."

There was a knock at the door and Virgil went over.

* * *

><p>"Good day sir", a man with short red hair and green eyes said. "I just wonder if you've happened to see a dragon today."<p>

"Yes we have", Virgil answered softly.

"Really?"

"Yes we saw two of them in town. They tried to attack us."

"Did they now, well I was more thinking about somewhere closer, like around your house." The man looked up when he saw a curtain move in one of the windows. Then he started to walk around the house.

"Hey", Virgil said and went after him. "Get away from here! There are no dragons around and that's for sure now, please leave."

"Of course", the man said and smiled so his white teeth glistened in the sun. "Have a nice day." He walked off into the woods. Virgil went back to the front door and saw our father and Scott pulling up to the house. But when Virgil reached for the doorknob the door flew open and John rushed past him, he was putting his jacket on muttering:

"I'll get that son of a bitch."

"John", Virgil called after him as John took off.

"John wait", dad called to him. "John!"

But John ignored him and disappeared into the woods.

* * *

><p>"Daddy we were attacked", I yelled as soon as he came in. I was not as scared as I'd been before but I felt safe in my daddy's arms.<p>

"I know princess. God, I almost lost two of my most beloved belongings?"

"Yes sir", Virgil said.

"Right, we all have to be extra careful… Scott can you get that formula?"

"Yes sir", Scott went out to the car and came back with a can with a blue liquid in it.

"The scientists said you just spray it on", dad said and first sprayed himself then one of us at the time. "We'll have to spray John when he comes home."

"He don't want to daddy", I said and smiled a little. The formula smelled like roses or something. "He said he won't use it 'cause it hurts dragons."

"What", dad looked at Virgil for an explanation. Then the house shook and we saw a dragon land outside. It was the dark green dragon from before.

"Holy shit!" Virgil exclaimed. "Is that thing following us or what?"

We saw the dragon look around and then take off again.

"Right it works", dad said softly. "Dragons think this formula stinks something terrible so they leave."

"Dad we gotta find John", Scott said and rose. "He hasn't used it!"

"Right, Scott you Virgil, Amy and I will go look for him. The three of you'll stay here."

"But daddy we can help", Gordon protested.

"Gordy please, can you look after your little brother and sister?"

"Yes daddy."

* * *

><p>I knew they wouldn't find John, I knew where he used to hide out. So when Alan and Gordy were watching TV I snuck out through the backdoor and ran into the woods. I knew dad would be mad at me and disappointed at Gordy but I wasn't thinking. All I thought about was my favorite brother being in danger. Yes I have a favorite brother, John is always so nice to all of us and I always feel safe with him.<p>

There was a cave a bit into the woods and I knew John used to go there. He'd even taken me with him one time. I found the cave and saw John sit at the entrance.

"Johnny", I called and ran up to him. "Johnny!"

"Jane what are you doing here", I saw the fright in his eyes and he backed away from me.

"Daddy has the formula, you must use it Johnny! Please the dragons won't hurt you if you do."

"Jane stay away", John said and backed away. I saw his nose twitch. "What is that smell?"

"It's the formula Johnny." I reached out for his hand.

"Jane no!" I touched his hand and he pulled away. Then his hand started to shake violently and John screamed in pain and agony. I starred in pure horror as my brother's hand turned black and stopped looking human. It was filled with black scales and he had golden claws. He was pale and sweaty and looked up at me in pure horror and sorrow. I just stood there and stared at my brother.

"Jane", he said softly. "Jane please…" I started to back away. "Don't be frightened Jenny."

"You're a dragon… you're a dragon… you're a dragon!" I screamed and ran out but John caught my shoulder.

"Jenny please wait. Yes, yes I'm a dragon but I'm a nice one. It was me who saved you and Virgil."

"You're a dragon", I sobbed and pressed against his chest. I wasn't thinking of course and too late I come to think of that I still had the formula on. But nothing happened.

"You're not touching my skin honey", John explained with a smile. "Come on let's go home."

* * *

><p>Gordon and Alan hadn't even noticed I was gone and when we came back they were still watching TV. I saw the formula on the table and quickly hid it. It was just enough for one more. But I was not gonna let dad spray it on Johnny.<p>

"Hi John", Alan greeted. John was holding his right hand, the dragon hand, in his pocket.

"Hi Alan."

"Daddy wants you to use the formula", Gordon said matter-of-factly.

"I've already done it", John lied. He went over to a drawer and found his black working gloves. Those he used when he were working in the woods. He put them on; now no one could see his changed hand. Then the door opened and a man stood in the doorway.

"Well hello there", he said and it was the same man Virgil had talked to.

"What do you want", John asked and stepped between me, Gordy and Al and the man.

"Pooh what's that horrible smell", the man asked and stepped closer. He waved his hand in front of his face. "Don't tell me you've all used the formula."

"Then I won't tell you", John growled and I felt his muscles tense.

"You guys haven't happened to see a dragon around", the man asked and got closer.

"No", John answered. "Now leave our house."

"I don't think I will", the man said and plopped down on our couch.

"Then I'll have to make you…" John went over to the fireplace and took the fireplace poker and then walked up to the man. "Don't force me to use this."

The man sat up in shock. "You're not serious!"

John hit the couch where the man held his hand, but he moved it just in time.

"I'm serious", John growled.

"Okay kid", the man rose to his feet and smiled. "I see your point. But I don't think you can force me."

John took a swing at his head but the man caught the poker.

"Don't make me mad kid", he growled and his eyes looked like those on a snake. John tried to pull back the poker but the man's grip was harder than his, he even bent the poker. The man hit John in the chest and he flew into the wall and it became a hole in it as if John had sunk into it.

"Johnny", I screeched and the man turned to me with an evil smile.

"Well hello there doll, wanna come play?" he asked evilly.

I didn't know what to do at first but then it hit me. I took out the formula, removed the lid and threw it at the man. I hit him in the face.

"Gah", he exclaimed and I saw John get to his feet.

"Come on guys", he yelled and we followed him outside.

* * *

><p>Outside John told Gordy and Al to go find dad and the others. John took my hand; he still wore the gloves, and ran towards the forest. I heard the man scream in agony and saw him crush the wall when he ran through it. He was in totally dragon shape.<p>

"That must hurt", John mumbled. "Jane don't be afraid!" John then threw me up into the air, higher than anyone should have been able to. I looked at the ground and suddenly felt something grab me. I looked around and saw that John had turned into a dragon and was now holding me in one of his paws. I looked at him. He was a black dragon, his eyes, the spikes on his back and the thin skin on his wings were heavenly blue and his teeth white, claws and the two horns on his head were golden. His eye locked at me and he smiled.

"_Don't be scared Jenny, I would never hurt you._" I was shocked, his lips didn't move but still I could hear every word as clear as crystal. I looked down at the ground far below us and held on to John's paw.

"_There is Scott… Hold on Jenny I'm gonna land._"

* * *

><p>Scott was worried, he hadn't found John and he had heard the roar from a dragon coming from their house. Suddenly a shadow fell on him and he looked up at the clear blue sky. He couldn't see anything. Then he jumped high when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He twriled around and saw us.<p>

"John don't do that", Scott yelled. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Out, I came home, put the damn formula on and then we were attacked by a dragon."

"What", Scott stared at me and John. "Where are Gordy and Al?"

"Looking for the others."

"There you are", a voice said and the same man came at us again. We could all see the dark green scales on parts of his face. He also had one of the snake eyes visible. "It wasn't very polite to throw that at me and then run girly."

"Run guys", Scott yelled and the three of us dove into the woods and found a cave and hid.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell is that guy after us", Scott asked while we sat on the cave floor. I leaned against him while John sat opposite us. He was looking at the cave entrance. We could hear the other dragon walk around out there.<p>

"Come out you little bitch", he yelled.

"Is he looking for Jane", John asked and stared at me.

"I'll even let your brothers go if you'll come out and face me!"

"He is talking about Jane", Scott said and held his arms closer around me.

"He must mistake her for me…" John mumbled. Then he rose and started to walk towards the entrance. Scott flew up at once.

"What the hell are you doing John?"

"I'm gonna face that bastard."

"What? Have you lost your mind?"

"No Scott, I have to do this it's me he's after."

"What?" The cave went deadly silent.

"Scott", John sighed. "That night… when you guys saw something fly over your heads…"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It was me Scott", John sighed heavily. "I'm the dragon."

Scott started laughing. "Yeah right Johnny you're the dragon!"

John sighed and took off his glove so Scott could see his dragon hand. When Scott noticed he stopped laughing at once.

"Now let me go out and finish my business", John growled.

"What no", Scott grabbed his arm. "John you're fifteen years old! This is not your fight!"

"Ah here you are", we all looked at the entrance and saw the man standing there smiling. "I thought I'd lost you dolly."

"Leave her alone you lizard", John growled. "She is not whom you're after."

"I know it might be hard to believe kid", the man continued. "But she is a dragon."

"No you idiot I am!" John roared and Scott and I stared at him. His eyes become like a snake's and his teeth got pointed.

"Oh", the man backed away and John ran at him. The stranger turned around and while he ran he changed to his dragon form and John did the same.

* * *

><p>Scott and I listened at the sounds of the battle and soon the two dragons came crashing down. John was on top of the other one and growled at the dark green dragon.<p>

"_I give up!_" the green one whined. "_I give up!_"

John snorted and turned human again.

"How can you be so strong", the man asked as he lied on his back. "You're just a kid."

"I've been a dragon for eight years", John answered. "Do you have any idea of what you've done?"

"Challenged an older dragon?"

"No you idiot, you exposed us to the world!"

"I… I did?"

"Yes! Why the hell do you think they found this horrible formula that expose us?"

The man looked at him with big grief filled eyes. "I… I didn't mean to." John sighed and held out his hand. The man grabbed it and John pulled him to his feet.

"I know you didn't. What's your name?"

"I'm Craig Hanson. I'm the new water dragon on Hawaii."

"Really? What happened to old Frostbite?"

Craig chuckled. "He was killed. That's why I went after Scarface in New York. He was the one who killed my master. My master had me swear to not rest until I got that guy and tried my strength against him. Kid do you mind follow me to the dragon council and talk for my defense?"

"I can't Craig… I have something to take care of here." John nodded towards us and Craig turned in our direction.

"Your family?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck kid eh Master…"

"John."

"Master John." With that Craig took off into the sky and John walked up to us.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Part 3

"We won't tell anyone about this", Scott said to me and John when we we're walking home.

"What", John asked disbelieving. "Scott we must tell the others!"

"No John this will stay between the three of us!" He took John's gloves and put them on John's hands. "What will dad think when he realizes that you're a monster!"

"I'm not a monster", John yelled and pulled his hands loose. "I'm not a monster! I'm a guardian!"

We just stared at him.

"There are different types of dragons Scott", John explained. "There are elemental dragons, guardians, the court dragons and space dragons."

"What's space dragons", I asked.

"When they transform they can't be on earth because it kills them. They live in outer space."

"Cool", I said and Scott glared at me.

"John you can't tell dad about this. You must keep it secret! If you can do that…"

"I can keep it secret Scott", John yelled at him. "I've kept it secret since I was four!"

"You became a dragon when you were four years old", I asked with big eyes.

"No", John smiled at me. "I became an apprentice. You see Jane, no one, except the court members, is born a dragon. The court has this bowl where they pick up crystal balls. In that ball a name and face of a person is shown and what kind of dragon he or she will turn out to be. Then the one dragon that will be this person's master just knows he or she is chosen and sends out to find their apprentice."

"Who was your master?"

"I can't tell you honey. It's a secret."

"Do you have an apprentice?"

"Strangely enough I don't."

Scott just walked away. I heard him mumble:

"Hope he never gets one, I don't want him to spread this."

* * *

><p>When we came back home, dad told us we would live with grandma until our house was fixed. Scott told him that the dragon had fought against the black dragon we'd seen in town and then left. Dad accepted the explanation and when he asked about why John had his gloves on this answered that he felt cold. It was in the beginning of fall so dad accepted that explication too.<p>

* * *

><p>A whole year past and John, Scott and I never told anyone about what had really happened that day. Scott was now an air force pilot and he told us that the air force, navy and army were working on a way to shoot down dragons. So far nothing they did worked. The dragons were too strong and too good flyers. Scott told us they were searching for a dragon to volunteer for the task to be shot down. Then John rose from the table glared at Scott and left.<p>

"What's up with him?" Scott asked.

"He's been like that for almost a year now", Gordon explained. "He doesn't like it when we talk about dragons as monsters."

"Neither do I", I said and glared at Scott. "Johnny is a good person."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Amy asked.

"Johnny won't hurt anyone. He never does."

Scott glared at me and I glared back.

"Well", dad said and sighed. "There is nothing we can do about it. Scott can you please go and apologize to your brother."

"Why?"

"Because you made him mad."

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>The next day something terrible happened. Scott came home, carrying an unconscious and badly bruised John in his arms.<p>

"Daddy", I yelled and dad came out and stared at Scott and John. Both of them had left this morning to go out and have some fun, as Scott put it.

"What happened Scott", dad asked as they put John on the couch.

"There was an accident. We were walking by a slope when a stone gave away beneath John's feet and he tumbled down a rocky slope. I checked him over and took him to a hospital. They said all he needs is resting." I saw a strange, almost guilty look, on Scott's face when he looked at John. And I realized Scott was _lying_. My guess was that John had fought off another dragon. There had come challengers like Craig to face him a lot of times. John had told me that when you became a dragon you have this urge to try your strength and goes after every dragon you know about or any dragon you can find.

"Then how come Craig knows about you", I'd asked him. John had just smiled and patted me on the head.

"'Cause his master knew me."

When I looked at John now I wondered what kind of dragon he'd met. Craig had been an elemental dragon of water. One of the dragons John had faced… and beaten had been a dragon just like him a guardian. When I asked what kind of guardian John was he told me he was a guardian over children and lost souls. I even asked him if he could breathe fire and John chuckled and said no.

"Only fire dragons can breathe fire Jane", he'd told me. "I have light as my power."

"Light?"

"I light up the darkness", John hadn't said anymore. He also told me that Craig had been forgiven by the dragon council and that Scarface had asked him for forgiveness. It turned out that Scarface had attacked Craig's master when this tried to attack Scarface's apprentice. When it comes to them, the masters are always _very_ protective over their own.

"John", I then asked. "Craig is a grown man and you're just a kid in comparison. How come you can beat him?"

"I might just be a kid in human appearance, but as a dragon I was eight years old and Craig not even one. Do you get the picture?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Then John stopped talking to Scott. As soon as Scott was near him John left, they didn't even talk over phone. He didn't even do it if Scott asked to talk to him. John always said that he didn't want to. So one day dad decided that enough was enough. He called Scott up and asked him to come home this weekend, Virgil would be home too. Dad told John that we would all be here, even grandma, and that he wanted John to talk to Scott this time.<p>

The day came and we were all seated in the lounge and only waiting for John. He didn't come.

"Jane dear can you go and get your brother", grandma told me and I ran up to John's room.

I knocked the door but nothing happened.

"John come on the others are waiting", I called but there was no answer. "John?"

I opened the door and looked into the room. The room was empty, I saw that a window was open and that a DVD disk was lying on John's bed. His backpack was gone too and the picture of mom and grandpa and a picture of the whole family was also missing. I looked everywhere but couldn't find him. I was only ten so I wasn't thinking. Then I looked over at the disk and took it with me when I left.

"Daddy", I said as I entered the lounge.

"What is it princess?"

"John is not in his room."

"What", Scott rose and looked at me.

"But he's been there all day", Gordon told me and I just shrugged.

"He is not there now", I said and handed the disk to dad. "I found this on his bed."

"Let's watch it then", dad said and put the disk in and we all sat down in front of the TV. A picture came on and we saw that it was out in the woods. Then John came into view and sat down.

"_Hi guys_", he said and smiled sadly. "_If you're watching this you'll know I'm not araound the house. The fact is, I'm out and I won't come back. It's not something you guys have done… It's me. I-I know this might be hard for you but it's for the best._" I saw Scott tense when John said it wasn't something we'd done. Dad looked very pale and worried. "_It's my fault… Everything that has happened to our family this year… it's my fault._" John bent down his head and tears were forming in his eyes. "_I-I wish I could make it undone but no one can do that. That's why I have to go, that's why I have to leave. Just being with me puts you all in danger. I'm sorry for everything, I'm so sorry._"

"What is he talking about", Virgil asked. His face was pale and I saw the worry in his eyes.

"_I'm…_" John continued between sobs. "_I'm a dragon guys._" I could hear all the gasps of shock and I saw dad rose to his feet. "_I'm a dragon and that's why I have to leave. I can't… I don't want to put you in danger and I can't take it anymore… I can't take you talking badly about my brethren. I-I need to help them fight for our rights. So please… Don't search for me. Please I don't want to see any of you hurt. I know you might not believe what I'm saying so I guess I have to show you…_" John walked out into the glade behind him and transformed. That brought Virgil and Gordon to their feet and all of just stared at the video. John transformed back and sat down in front of the camera again.

"_I'm sorry guys… Dad, I'll always love you. Grandma, love you and I'll miss you and your food. Virgil, never stop play music. Amy, go get them tigress. Gordon, just keep swimming and don't stop play pranks. Alan, I'll cheer for you at the racetracks. Jane, don't end up in any trouble okay princess? Scott, take care of the lot okay? Love ya all… Goodbye._" With that the screen went black.

* * *

><p>We were all quiet for almost an hour. Then dad cleared his throat.<p>

"I-I don't know what to say", he said softly. "I can't understand why he doesn't want to stay with us."

"I think he was pretty clear on that part dad", Amy said softly and hugged her knees. "He doesn't want to put us in danger."

"H-how couldn't we notice that he's a dragon", Virgil asked.

"You would never do that", Grandma said softly.

"You don't seem surprised grandma", Scott pointed out. "Why is that?"

"Why Scott I've known he's a dragon all along."

"What", we all exclaimed.

"Mother how did you know?"

"It was simple dear, your father was a dragon and John was his apprentice. It's very rare that an apprentice is so closely related to its master."

"Huh what are you talking about", Gordon asked confused.

"You see", grandma then explained what John had told me and Scott. "Your grandfather was shocked when he found out his grandson would be a dragon. When the master dies the apprentice takes over. John is one of the yougnest dragon masters in history. He was seven when your grandfather died, he was only an appreantice for three years. And that is not enough time most dragons think. Most dragons are apprentacies until they are at least thirty."

"How do you know all this", dad asked her.

"Well I found out your father was a dragon soon after I started dating him. At first I was really scared but then he saved me… from the darkness."

"Huh?"

"When I was twentyone I fell into a coma, the doctors said I would never wake up again. All was dark around me but suddenly, there was light, like a single star on a dark night sky. I looked closer and saw your father smiling at me and reach out his hand. 'Come' he said. I took his hand and suddenly sat on the back of a silver dragon with white hair and white teeth and claws. He flew me out of the darkness." I remembered what John had told me, he was the guardian of children and lost souls and his power was light that lit up the darkness.

"Dad we gotta find him", Gordon said then. "We have to get him home!"

Dad looked at all of us and then shook his head.

"No", he said with a deep sigh. "No, John wanted to leave and not come back to us. It was his decision and we must respect it."

"Are you insane", Amy yelled at him angrilly. "He's just a kid!"

"He can take care of himself Amy", dad said softly. "And he wanted to leave to keep us safe. We should respect his wishes."

"But dad…"

He just looked at us and all went quiet again.

"I can't believe we just lost a brother", Virgil grumbled. But none of us knew what dad planned to do by the time. He was, in secret, going to send out every detective he knew of to find our brother and bring him back… if they could catch him of course.

* * *

><p>We never saw John again, dad's searchers did see him a few times but never managed to catch him so as the years went by and they never suceeded dad had to face the hard decission of giving up.<p>

That's when he told us what he'd been doing and we were all upset that he was giving up. But on the same time we understood that it wasn't his fault. Trying to catch a dragon that could transform and fly away isn't the easiest thing in the world. Well here I am now, watching Gordon compete in the Olympics. He is gonna win the title I know it. I look up at the big screen as it shows a part of the audience. My heart stops and I just stare. I saw a face that I knew but just as soon as it was there it was gone. But I knew it was him, I knew I saw John. He looked the same only older.

* * *

><p>More years went by and now we all live on Tracy Island, well when we are not working. Dad has created a world wide rescue organization. He met this brilliant man Brains and he designed our wonderful ships, the Thunderbirds.<p>

Scott now 31 years old is the fieldcommander and pilot of Thunderbird 1. Virgil is now 30 and piloting Thunderbird Two, Gordon now 23 is the aquanaut of Thunderbird Four and Alan now 22 is the proud astronaut of Thunderbird Three. Amy now 29 is the pilot of Thunderbird Six, a small rescue helicopter that helps with sea rescues and acts as a scout over the danger zone. I don't have a craft, but as the family's only graduated doctor, my siblings said that the sickbay is my "craft". I'm now 21 years old and even more beautiful than ever, according to my siblings. Thunderbird 5 our space satellite is automated and can find calls for help all over the world. We are all happy, but not totally, there is one big part of us missing.

Our brother John, he is now soon 27 and still gone from our lives. I think I've spotted him on many occasions though. When Gordon won gold like I told you and when he was in hospital. He was in a deep coma and was never gonna wake up again. We were all at his side, but one night grandma shooed us all to a restaurant so we would have a nice meal. When we came back the window in Gordon's room was open and he was looking at us. He had a smile on his face that told, at least me, that he knew something we didn't. John was there, I'm sure about it. He was there and led Gordy back to us, just like grandpa did to grandma. Well all stories doesn't have happy endings, our sure hasn't. Not totally.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Hi there Jane", a voice said behind her and she jumped high. She was sitting at the balcony of her room on Tracy Island. On a table before her stood a laptop and she'd just finished writing. She turned and saw a young man sitting on the rail. Even in the dark night, the middle of the night, she saw his smile. His hair was almost golden and his eyes heavenly blue. He wore black jeans, black tank top and a leatherjacket, a pilot jacket. He also wore black gloves with half fingers on.

"John you scared the crap out of me", she said and he just smiled.

"What are ya working on sis? A new story?"

"Yes", she mumbled and blushed.

"Whose is it this time?"

"Ours."

He stiffened and then relaxed and chuckled. "Will I like the ending?"

"No I don't think so", she sighed and leant on the rail he was sitting on. "I don't."

"Why not?"

She sighed and looked at the dark sea. "He misses you you know…"

"He does does he", John questioned sourly.

"John he wants to see you, can't you do that for him?"

"I don't know Jenny", he ran his fingers through his hair. "Things are looking stable now for us dragons but it's still risky."

"Dad doesn't care of what you are."

"You don't say", John smiled and his white teeth glisten in the light from the computer. Jeff Tracy was one of few businessmen to actually support the rights of dragons. He said that they were humans just like anybody else. John was proud to be his son.

"John…"

"Hm?"

"Why do you only keep coming to me?"

"I want to check on my family now and then… and you're the only one that I can fully trust."

"I miss you John", she said and tears started to go down her cheeks. John jumped of the rail and stood beside her and hugged her to him.

"I know, I miss you too."

"Then stay, seek dad out, talk to him."

"I can't Jenny."

"Yes you can you-"

"Jane", someone called from inside and Jane felt John let go of her. She turned to look at him, but her brother was gone, another dragon trait was inhuman speed, stealth and reflexes. Alan came out on the balcony.

"Hey Jane who are you talking to?"

"I'm not talking to anyone."

"I swore I heard voices out here."

"Well you might just be tired Allie."

"Maybe", Alan chuckled. He walked up to her and leaned on the rail beside her. "It's Johnny-boy's 27th birthday tomorrow."

"Yeah… I wonder how he's gonna celebrate."

Alan chuckled. "Watching stars all night and save kids."

"Ya know his work is not so different from ours."

"I know… Go to bed Jenny, it will be a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah… Allie", he turned around in the door. "Want to celebrate with me tomorrow?"

"Gladly little sis." He disappeared and Jane almost screamed when she turned back towards the sea and John was sitting on the rail before her.

"Don't do that", she hissed and he smiled.

"Why?"

"You think it's funny do you?"

"Yup. Anyway, I better get going now Jenny." He turned to jump off the rail when she caught his arm.

"Please think about talking to dad okay John?"

"I will, I love ya Jenny."

"And I love you Johnny." He smiled and jumped. She saw him fly over the ocean and disappear in the horizon. "I love you."

"How long", a voice said behind her and she turned to see Gordon standing there. His arms crossed in anger. "How long have you been seeing him?"

"Gordy I… he started to come here two months ago", she lied.

"Liar." She could never lie to Gordon, she was her favorite brother after John and the glare he just gave her... well it wasn't one you lie to.

"Okay, okay, ever since I left home for college, John dropped by to check on me and ask about the family."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gordon walked up to her looking a bit hurt.

"He doesn't want me to. And you're one to talk! I know John visited you at the hospital." Gordon looked at the horizon, making out one small dot far away.

"He did… He brought me back and he was the first thing I saw when I woke up."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Gordon was surrounded by darkness, he felt tired but still didn't want to go to sleep. Suddenly there was a small light in the dark, like a single star on a dark night sky. Gordon looked closer and the light grew. Suddenly he saw a person, a young man with almost golden hair and heavenly blue eyes._

_"Johnny?" The figure nodded and reached out his hand._

_"Come here Gordy."_

_Gordon took the outstretched hand and suddenly felt how he as flying. He was sitting on the back of a black dragon, with blue spikes on his back and golden horns on his head._

* * *

><p><em>Gordon opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the smiling face of his middle brother. Tears were going down John's face.<em>

_"Hi baby", he said and caressed Gordon's cheek. Gordon tried to talk but couldn't. "I've missed ya Gordy. Take care of yourself okay? And don't you dare scare me like that again." Then he walked up to the window and the curtain blew at him. As it fell back John was gone._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>"So", Gordon continued more softly. "How has he been?"<p>

"I don't know… he never talks about it. He just wants to know how we're doing."

"It's just like Johnny, always putting someone else first." Gordon chuckled a little.

"Alan and I'll celebrate his birthday tomorrow. Do you want to join us?"

"Yeah… On one condition."

"What?"

"Next time he gets here, I wanna meet him."

"It might be hard, he likes pops up when I least expects him too and he always waits until I'm alone. But I'll do my best, but Gordy you can't-"

"Tell anyone. Don't worry Jenny I won't. Remember who I am? I'm the prankster king! Keeping secrets is my middle-name."

"I thought it was Cooper", she said smiling and he looked flabbergasted and then ruffled her hair.

"Go to bed kid", he said. With that he left and Jane went to bed, knowing that it would be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing", Virgil asked his three younger siblings. They were out at the pool and on the table were six glasses and a can of lemonade.<p>

"We've been planning to send some birthday wishes to John", Jane said and Virgil raised his eyebrows.

"Then why didn't you say so", he said and Amy and he joined the younger three. Scott on the other hand stood still in the doorway.

"Are you sure it's a good idea", he asked.

"Why not", Amy said as she poured up the lemonade.

"Yeah Scott", Gordon said. "Don't you wanna celebrate with us?"

"No."

"Why?" Jane asked. "What did John do to make you hate him so much?"

"What did he do", Scott almost yelled. "He ditched us! He left us! He kept secret that he is a fire-breathing, flying, scale covered, snake eyed, nothing good dragon!"

"Hey", his siblings said angrily.

"First of all John is good", Alan said angrily. "Secondly he left because he wanted to protect us and third, he doesn't breathe fire."

"How do you know?"

"How do you?"

"Yeah Scott can't you just get over it", Virgil asked and Scott stormed off. Passing their father as he did so.

"What's going on", Jeff Tracy asked and looked at his children's angry faces.

"We are celebrating John's birthday", Jane said without shame. "We're sending prayers and thoughts to him."

"I see", Jeff walked over and took a glass and raised it to the sky. "Happy birthday John, I hope you are safe, sound and happy. I hope you'll come back to us soon. Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday", his children echoed.

"You think John can hear us", Amy asked softly.

"Maybe", Jane said.

"Right then I wanna say, Johnny I miss you a lot and like dad I want you to come home. I hope you are happy and that you are safe."

"Little bro", Virgil said. "Don't get hurt, please don't get hurt or killed."

"Come back", was all Gordon said.

"Johnny can't you come see us one day please? I really, really want to see you again." Alan said and sighed.

"Come home John", Jane said softly. "Come back and talk to dad and us… come back so we can be a family again."

Jeff smiled as his children continued to talk to John.

* * *

><p>It was dark when Jeff Tracy was going to his room. He'd put on his pajamas and was going to bed. His window was open, which he thought was strange. He saw that the curtains were waving in the wind. He closed the windows and went to bed. When he was about to lie down he felt someone grab him from behind and put a hand over his mouth.<p>

"Don't scream", a voice hissed in his ear. "Don't say a word; I'm not here to harm you. I'll move my hand now, will you be quiet?"

Jeff nodded and the hand let go and the person grabbing him slid off the bed and sat at the edge of it. Jeff's eyes grew wide when he saw the face of the person.

"John", he said and reached out to caress his son's face, a face so much alike his mother's. But the young man pulled back.

"Sorry sir I don't deserve your love", he said.

Jeff stared at him and then threw his arms around his son and pulled him into a fierce embrace.

"Don't be ridiculous John", he whispered into his son's hair. "You'll always deserve my love and you will always have it." John broke down and hugged his father back. "You don't know how much I've dreamt about this John."

"I think I do", John pulled back and took a shaking breath and then chuckled. "Look at me bawling like a baby." Jeff smiled fondly and looked his son over. He still had the same golden hair and heavenly blue eyes. He had a scar going over his left eye, making him look like Scar in the Lion King. He also had four scars on his throat and one just visible beneath his jaw. Jeff guessed another dragon had clawed him. When he looked at John's hand he saw that he had gloves on. Jeff grabbed one and tried to take it off. John pulled back at first.

"Let me see", Jeff said softly and John let him remove the glove from his right hand. Jeff gasped at the sight. From behind the knuckles down to the wrist John's hand was covered in scars from a burn. Jeff removed the other glove and sighed in relief when he saw that it was unharmed.

"It's nothing sir", John muttered. "They don't hurt anymore."

"But they'll never fade…"

"No", John shook his head. "But seeing you are helping healing my scarred heart."

"What do you mean?"

"I've lived through much heartbreak these years sir."

"John don't leave us again if it pains you. Stay here, your siblings will love it."

"Not all of them."

"What are you talking about? All of them misses you a terrible lot. Scott-"

"Scott", John said and started to laugh hollowly. He knew no one would hear them, the walls was very soundproof. "Scott hates me sir."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Believe me sir he does."

"Whatever happened between the two of you?"

"I can't tell you", John looked away.

"Why not?"

"It will pain you and me, and you'll be angry."

"I promise John I won't be angry." John looked at him.

"Okay this is what happened between us. First, Scott and Jane knew before anyone else that I'm a dragon."

"How?" John explained it all. "I see… He was mistaking though, I would never look at you as a monster."

"No but you did my brethren."

"John I changed my mind, not only because you are a dragon. I saw what some of them did; they saved lives and protected their apprentices. A monster wouldn't care of or protect anyone."

John smiled. "You wanted to know what happened between me and Scott. Now let me ask you this, do you remember the day me and Scott went out to do some things together?"

"Yes, you fell and looked pretty bad."

John laughed without any happiness again. "Yeah right that's not what happened."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Where are we going Scott", John asked worriedly. "I don't recognize this place."_

_Scott didn't answered he just continued driving._

_"Scott I'm talking to you!" The sixteen-year-old looked at his older brother angrily._

_"We're here", Scott said and pulled up to the side. The twenty-year-old left the car and John followed behind angrily. They were in a forest and suddenly Scott disappeared._

_"Scott", John called and looked around. "Big bro where are you?"_

_He got no answer. Then there was a sound from a twig breaking behind him and John twirled around. He saw a man standing there holding a gun aimed at him. The man wore a USAF uniform. But what scared John the most was the flask he held in his other hand. It was the damn formula that exposes dragons._

_"Wanna play huh dragon", the man asked and threw it at him. John jumped back and the liquid missed him but the stench was horrible. John almost threw up and backed away. John knew he had to run but not as a human, he would never get away, he hadn't mastered the superhuman speed yet. He heard dogs barking and guessed more men were coming. He sighed and turned into a dragon and took to the sky._

_"What the hell did Scott do this for", he muttered. Then he saw four F-22s coming at him. "Holly shit!" They fired at him. John tried to get rid of them and took many hits, but it didn't stop him. _

_He landed on one of the planes and forced it to land. He took another out by slamming into it. The plane was going to crash and John couldn't let it. He dove and caught it and put it down on the ground before taking off again. Then another plane appeared behind him and shot him in the back. John roared in pain and turned around but collided with the plane. John's wing got hurt and he had to land and run towards a shrubbery, but a missile hit the ground two meters behind him and sent him flying into the bushes. He lost consciousness._

* * *

><p><em>Scott and his officer ran towards the place where the dragon had landed.<em>

_"Good work Corporal Tracy", Scott's officer said. "We've been searching for a dragon to attack to see what we might have to use to bring it down."_

_"No problem sir." Suddenly they stopped and stared as the dragon ran towards some shrubbery and a missile hit not far behind him. The dragon yelped in pain and flew into the bushes._

_"We got him", the officer said and they ran over. "Oh no…" They looked down on the still form among the bushes. John had turned human again. His arm was bruised and he was cut up pretty badly and there was so much blood that Scott almost felt sick._

_"I-It's a boy", the officer stuttered out as another officer came up to them. "My God he can't be more than eighteen."_

_"He's sixteen sir", Scott mumbled._

_"You attacked a boy", the new officer yelled. "Get a doctor here now!"_

_"What do we tell the men?" the officer asked. "They'll kill themselves if they knew it was just a boy…"_

_"Tell them he was attacked by the dragon sir", Scott said. "If we patch him up I can take him back to his family."_

_"Yeah, that's a good idea."_

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>Jeff's hands had turned into fists.<p>

"He led you into a trap?"

"Yes sir, but I'm not angry at him."

"What?"

"Thanks to that little experience I know how much a dragon can take before it gives up. The USAF think they can defeat us now. But no, no, no we know their weakness, but they'll never find ours."

"But Scott led you out there, he was the reason you were hurt, you could have gotten killed!"

"But I didn't and Scott is just a dragcist. But that's because he is scared and doesn't understand. He'll come around eventually." John shrugged.

"I can't understand how you can take so easy on it."

"I don't but these eleven years have given me time to think…"

Jeff looked at his son and sighed.

"Will you leave again", he asked and John just shrugged.

"Don't know sir."

"If you do then I want you to have something…" Jeff walked over to his dresser and took out a small box.

"What's that", John asked curiously as he got the box in his hands.

"You might not know this John… But have you heard of International Rescue?"

"If you are talking about your international rescue business that all of your children are a part of as pilots of different ships, then yeah I've heard about it."

"How did you know that?"

John smiled. "I've been here before, though none of you've ever seen me around. I can land on this island without trouble. Your security system needs an upgrade; it can't detect biological creatures in the sky."

"And how do you know that?"

John blushed and Jeff couldn't help but chuckle. John put the small box in his inner pocket and sighed heavily again.

"I know everything about your life", he then said and stood up. "Now let me show you my."

"What?" Jeff felt John grab his arms; pull him to his feet towards the window. "John what are you doing?"

"Like I said, let me show you my world." With that John jumped out the window and pulled Jeff with him. It was far to the ground, Jeff knew that, maybe twenty meters, but he never hit the ground. He had closed his eyes but he felt that he was sitting on something.

"_Open your eyes sir_", John's voice rang out.

Jeff obliged and gasped. He was sitting on a dragon's back, or more behind a dragon's neck in front of the wings. Jeff gripped the spike that was in front of him and looked around. He saw the dark sea beneath him and felt… free. He looked up at the sky and saw the moon shine bright and so did the stars.

"My God", he said. "John this is fantastic!"

"_I know, that's why I enjoy it so much._" Jeff noticed that his son didn't open his mouth when he spoke. "_I bet you wonder why my lips aren't moving._"

Jeff laughed. "What are you? Are you a mind reader too?"

"_Something like that._" Jeff noticed that the dragon-son-of-his smiled. A sudden gust of wind made John cringe a little and Jeff gasped. "_Don't be afraid I won't drop you._"

"I'm not scared, it will take much more to scare me. May I remind you that I'm the best flyer in the family?"

"_Are you sure about that sir?_"

"Yes, nothing you can do can scare me."

"_Okay, but don't blame this on me…_"

"What are you…?" Jeff held on tight when John suddenly got higher in a remarkable speed. But when he was above the clouds he first hovered and then dove. Jeff held on for dear life and saw the sea come closer and closer.

"Pull up John", he yelled over the top of his lungs. "Pull up, pull up!"

"_I thought nothing I can do would scare ya._"

"This is! Pull up!" John let out his wings again and the pulled up, John's paws only broke the surface as a soft caress. He chuckled and Jeff relaxed his grip.

"_So I can scare ya?_"

"Yes…" John turned his head and looked at Jeff with a soft smile on his lips.

"_Bet you enjoyed it though._"

"Hell yeah", Jeff said and smiled.

* * *

><p>John suddenly went down again and dived into the water. When they broke the surface Jeff let go off his son and went up to breath.<p>

"John", he called and his son came up beside him, human again. "Now what was this good for?"

"I guessed you needed to cool off from your scare", John answered and dove. Then he came up again, but as a dragon this time. Jeff chuckled fondly and swam over to his son and climbed onto his back again.

"_Look over there sir_", John said and looked towards the horizon where the sun had started to rise.

"We must have been out here for hours", Jeff said and then gasped as dolphins jumped. "Beautiful…"

"_I couldn't agree more._"

"John I must ask you something…" John looked at him and Jeff felt warm when he locked eyes with John's heavenly blue orbs. "Are you the reason Gordon came out of the coma?" John looked away.

"_Yes, how did you know?_"

"Your grandma told us what your grandfather did for her."

"_Of course… silly of me to forget that. I think we better head back now. You haven't gotten any sleep._"

"Neither have you."

"_I'm used to it by now… I'll find someplace on the mainland to rest._"

"Why can't you stay? We can arrange a meeting between you and your siblings."

"_I don't know…_"

"Please John, they miss you just as much as I do."

John was quiet for a time then:

"_Okay… Okay let's do it. Take the family up to the volcano platform at twelve… I'll meet you there._"

"Thank you John. Oh and happy birthday son."

"_It was yesterday sir._"

"I know but you weren't here to hear us congratulate you."

"_Are you sure of that?_"

Jeff chuckled and suddenly felt very tired.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Part 5

Jeff woke with a start and sat up in his bed. He was not in the same pajamas he'd worn last night. He looked at the watch on his nightstand and gasped. It showed 11:30. He practically jumped out of bed, went into the shower and dressed before heading to the kitchen in a hurry.

"Good morning dad", Amy said. "Or good day is more like it. I never knew you to sleep for so long."

"Good morning Amy. Where are the others?"

"Out by the pool, why is something wrong?"

"No something is very right. Amy come with me."

Amy shrugged and followed her father out to where the rest of the family was.

"Gordon", Jeff called to his son in the pool. "Get out of the water, all of you follow me."

"Why", Scott asked as he rose.

"We must go to the volcano platform, now hurry up or we're gonna be late."

* * *

><p>"What's going on", Virgil mumbled to Jane as they walked towards the platform.<p>

"I don't know", she whispered back. "But look at dad's face. He's beaming; I've never seen him like this before."

"I have", Scott said from behind them. "When you in the terrible trio was born."

"You think dad has become a dad again", Gordon joked and Amy swatted him on the shoulder. Soon they reached the platform and Jeff looked at his watch, 11:59.

"_Now where is he_", Jeff thought.

"Jeff", his mother said. "What are we doing here?"

"Just wait mother, you'll see… I hope."

Suddenly they were all blinded by a cloud of dust. Everyone started coughing and covering their faces from the worst of it.

"What the hell happened", Alan asked and let go of his grandma. He'd pulled her close to him to shield her. They looked around.

"Looking for something", a voice said from behind. Everyone turned to the direction of the view of the sea. There stood a young man, who hadn't been there seconds before. He was smiling. "I've never seen the Tracy family so stunned, well not since they found out their brother/son is a dragon."

"Who are you", Virgil asked and took a threatening step forward.

"You don't know", the young man asked and cocked his head to the side.

"No that's why we're asking", Gordon said angrily.

"Aw but Gordy now you're hurting my feelings, just like I did to you I guess." Everyone wondered what he meant. But their thoughts were interrupted by a blur of blonde hair.

"Johnny!" Jane yelled and ran into his arms. John embraced her hard and swung her around in a wide circle. John laughed happily, the first happy laugh Jane had heard in a long time from him.

"You talked to him", she hissed.

"Yeah… thought I'd take your advice for once", John answered and put her down and ruffled her hair.

"J-John", a voice said and they turned to the rest of the family. It was Virgil who'd spoken. "Is it really you?"

"That depends on what really me is", John asked calmly.

"A star-loving-smart-as-hell-caring-dragon-little-brother."

John nodded. Virgil began walking slowly but then ended up running to his younger brother. Hugging him to his chest so hard he could.

"I missed you Johnny", he said beaming happily.

"I missed ya too", John said. "Now can you let go of me before you break my back?"

"I can't believe you're here!" Virgil said when he let go. "You look different…"

"I've gotten older Virg. You too look different. I'd actually expected to see some grey hair on you." Virgil laughed and then Amy was there. She hugged John hard and tears were coming from her eyes.

"Johnny you scared the crap out of me", she said when they parted. "Don't you ever do that again John Glenn Tracy, don't you dare!"

John just smiled and then was hit by a force so strong it sent him to the ground. It was his two younger brothers. They went down with him and Gordon sat down on his chest.

"Hi Johnny-boy missed us?" he asked.

"A lot Gordy…" John answered with a smile. "Do you mind moving? I can't breathe."

"Nope I'm quiet comfy here."

"Very funny", John rose and Gordon just fell off. "Hi Al." Alan beamed and hugged him hard.

"I missed you at the track", Alan said and pouted.

"Aw but I was there Allie."

"You were", his siblings was staring at him.

"Of course, I was there when Alan raced; I was there when Gordy got his medal. Damn I was even there when Jenny here got her medical exam, when all of you got your exams."

"Wait", Amy said. "You're the one that gave me that tiger painting aren't you?"

John winked at her. "I was there; the fact that you guys couldn't see me didn't mean I wasn't."

"John…" they turned to see their grandma.

"Hi grandma", John walked up to her and hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"You're skinny young man", she said and let go. "You are not eating properly."

John laughed. "It doesn't matter what I do ma'am, I get so much exercise that the weight just slid off like water."

"Those are awful scars you got on your throat young man."

"Not much I can do about it ma'am."

"Lemme see", Virgil said and lifted John's chin so they could see the scars better. "Damn what happened?"

"Cat-fight", John said and his siblings chuckled. "No I was in a pretty big fight and got clawed. The clawing almost slit my throat."

"It's good to see you in daylight", Jeff said and hugged his son. "Though you don't look so much better than last night."

"Geez thanks for that", John said.

"I mean your scars are still horrible and you look really worn out."

"It didn't occur to you that it might be after carrying you around all night?"

Jeff laughed and turned to see the surprised looks of his family.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you mean in daylight", Alan asked.

"I came to father last night", John said. "Told him I wanted to meet y'all. Speaking of which… I think we're missing an older brother."

Scott hadn't come closer; he was pale and looked really nervous.

"Aw come on Scotty I won't bite", John taunted and everyone felt the intense feeling of discomfort from the oldest Tracy sibling. He moved closer slowly.

"But for heaven's sake…" John said with exasperation and walked up to his brother and hugged him. "Hi there Scott."

"Hi John", Scott answered lowly and only hugged John briefly. "You've grown."

John laughed, the hollow laugh Jeff had heard last night.

"Yeah", John said. "Well it's been eleven years, I'm not **_just a boy_** anymore." Jeff noticed that he put an emphasis on just a boy and he also saw that Scott looked ready to be sick.

"Hey John why are ya wearing those gloves and that jacket", Virgil asked. "Don't you get warm?"

"Hell yeah… but I can't take 'em off."

"Why", Jane asked. Not ones since John had started to come to her she'd seen him without those clothes.

"Ehm… it's too un-comfy."

Jeff narrowed his eyes.

"John take that jacket off and show me the scars", he said and everyone looked at him.

"What are you talking about father", Virgil asked.

John sighed and took off the gloves and threw them to his father. The family stared in shock and horror on his hand.

"Holy shit what happened", Gordon asked and grabbed John's right hand carefully.

"I got burned during my imprisonment…" John mumbled.

Jeff's face went pale. He'd heard about a group of dragon hunters that, when they caught a dragon, tortured them badly.

"Some scientist tested the pain resistance of dragons…" John continued. "They didn't get too far with me, only burnt my hand and marked me."

"Marked you", grandma asked and John let his jacket slid off with a sigh. Grandma gasped. At John's left shoulder was a brand that had been burnt into his flesh, it was of Saint George and the dragon, the dragon being slain. John's left upper arm looked pretty bad too, five claw marks had turned into scars. He had a lot of scars on his arms and upper body. Jeff was most worried about the scars on his throat. He saw that they were continuing down under the tank top.

"John how far does those scars go", Amy asked the same question Jeff was about to ask. John pulled the tank top over his head and showed his muscular torso. Jeff hadn't thought, been able to imagine, that the slim young man had a six pack.

"Damn I think we got a new Mr. Muscle", Gordon teased but went rather pale at the sight of the scars going down to John's navel. "Holy crap how sharp claws did that guy have?!"

"That **_girl_** actually had pretty sharp claws…" John answered. "Poor thing."

"**_Poor_** thing", grandma exclaimed. "She did that to you!"

"Yes but she was forced to, me or her apprentice."

"What happened?"

"She attacked", John said. "And I killed her. She asked me to kill her and take her apprentice with me from there."

"And there was?" Alan asked.

"Imprisonment…"

Everyone was quiet then John chuckled and stretched his arms above his head and then put on his clothes again.

"I feel like stretching my wings", he said and turned around. "You wanna come with sir? It's just as amazing in daylight as in moonlight."

Jeff blinked a few times and saw John smile.

"Actually yes I do", Jeff said and walked up to him.

"Hey", Gordon said. "We wanna come with too!"

"Let's make a deal", Jeff said softly. "John will take me on a tour, then he comes back to here and takes one of you. Is that's okay with you John?"

"Duh", John said. "I take every excuse I can for flying." He transformed and everyone, except Jeff gasped. John's black scales glistened in the sunlight and when he stretched out his wings the light of the sun made the thin blue skin be a bit purple. In daylight Jeff noticed that you could see the bad scars too. "_What are y'all looking at?_"

"Y-you can speak as a dragon", Scott asked.

"_Duh! Only because I look like an animal doesn't mean that I don't know how to communicate with humans and I can assure you that I sure as hell ain't a stupid creature._"

"But your lips aren't moving", Amy said and John chuckled it sounded like thunder came from his chest.

"_Dragons talk to humans by telepathy._"

"Interesting", Virgil said. "Hey I think Brains would love to examine you!"

John crouched down, bared his teeth and growled angrily. "_I ain't an experiment!_" his angry voice was heard.

"Whoa calm down John I was just joking!"

John growled at him and turned around. "_Wanna come sir?_"

"Yes…" Jeff climbed up on his son's back and John ran towards the edge and went into the air.

"Awesome", Gordon yelled. "Wow look how fast he is!" They saw John disappeared into the clouds, almost as fast as Thunderbird 2.

"You okay Virgil", Scott asked worriedly.

"Yeah… just a bit shocked", Virgil said and sighed. "I didn't mean to anger him. I guess I didn't think about… his situation."

Scott snorted. "This hasn't anything to do with it. He's just edgy."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Well… yeah I guess so. But I would never abandon my family."

"Shut up", Gordon yelled at him. "John didn't abandon us! He saved my life!"

Everyone looked at him.

"He did to you what your grandfather did to me", grandma asked and looked towards the sky.

"Yeah… He did."

Suddenly they heard a shout in pure joy and they saw John flew up by the edge, the one he jumped off from before, drop his father off and up in the air he turned human again. He was maybe twenty meters up and nailed his landing, without bending his legs.

"How did ya do that", Alan exclaimed.

"Comes with being a dragon", John shrugged. "You get extremely strong bones. Virg… sorry I growled at ya. It was just a reflex. A lot of people that hunts us says they will enjoy examine us… I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry little brother", Virgil said with a smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good then let's go!" John flung Virgil onto his back and jumped off the edge. In the air he transformed.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap", Virgil yelled when they were over the island. "Man it's beautiful up here!"<p>

"_I know… Are ya still painting and playing the piano?_"

"Yeah when I get time."

"_Thunderbird two take a lot of time does she?_"

"How did you know about that?"

"_Please do you really think I'm stupid? __I'm a guardian dragon Virgil. __My job is to protect and help children and lost souls. More than once I've been at the place of disasters… then IR shows up. And guess who left those fascinating ships… Well I almost got a heart attack when I saw it was my brothers and sisters! Anyway I decided to follow ya around for a bit. I stayed in the shadows mostly, but sometimes I helped._"

"What?"

"_Do you remember that earthquake in China five months ago?_"

"Yes, it was horrible. Jane and Amy almost got crushed by a house but they said something…" Virgil stared and saw John smile. "It was you!"

"_What was me?_"

"It was you who held the house back so it wouldn't crumble!"

"_Well I couldn't let my sisters get crushed could I? 'sides truth is I'm not the only dragon following IR around. Many guardians take the opportunity to help. So does the elementals and from time to time, the space dragons._"

"The what-dragons?"

"_Space dragons, they can only exist in space, so when they have to transform into human… they call for one of us to go up and meet them in the atmosphere so we can bring them down and then up again._"

"Are you serious?"

John smiled and made a roll and Virgil had just enough time to grab the spike before him.

"Are you insane too John?"

"_Nope._" They flew in silence for a little bit. "_Wanna do a deep dive?_"

"What do you mean?"

"_I put my wings close to me, dives towards the ocean and plans out just above it… or crashes._"

"You are a crazy kid Johnny."

"_I'm 27 years old Virgil, I'm not a kid anymore!_"

"You'll always be a kid to me."

"_Okay then grandpa hold on tight!_" John dove, the same way he did with Jeff the night before. And like their father Virgil yelled pull up. "_Was it really that bad?_"

"Yeah I thought my lunch would come up there."

"_Let's go and put you on firm ground then_."

* * *

><p>After Virgil it was Alan's turn, then Amy, Jane and last Gordon. While in the air Gordon caressed John's shoulder.<p>

"_Ooh… that's nice… like massage from heaven!_" Gordon chuckled and rubbed harder.

"Thanks for saving me John."

"_Well life would be a lot duller without ya kid brother. 'Sides I just couldn't sit and watch you die could I?_"

"You said you were at the Olympics… is it true?"

"_Yeah, I stood a bit from the family and cheered and used my video-camera. I got really awesome shots of ya lil' bro._"

"Can you swim as a dragon?"

"_Yes, of course I can!_"

"Of course."

"_I take it you wanna go swim in the ocean squirt?_"

"Yeah… Whoa!" John dove towards the sea, not as fast as when he dove with Jeff and the others.

"_Hold on tight!_" Gordon's knuckles turned white, so hard was his grip on the spike before him. They broke the surface in a huge splash and under water Gordon felt the spike disappear between his hands. He broke the surface and looked around.

"John", he yelled in horror. He didn't see his brother surface. "Johnny!" Suddenly something grabbed his legs and pulled him under. Gordon looked around and saw the smiling face of his older brother. Gordon swatted him and went up again.

"Idiot", he said when John broke the surface.

"What, I thought you liked diving", John said happily.

"Yeah… but not being scared to death!"

"So it happens every day."

"You know John… You're much colder now than eleven years ago. Why is that?"

John sighed. "Not much I can do about it."

"I mean, before you would never try to scare the crap out of anyone and if you did you apologized. But now you just laugh at it!"

"I'm sorry Gordy… Life hasn't been fair to either of us."

"You can say that again… why did you only go to Jane?"

"Aw so that's what this is all about… Gordon out of all of you I knew Jane didn't hate or disliked me for being what I am."

"How'd you know that? It isn't as if you were there to see us watch the movie."

"No, but Jane found out before the rest of you."

"She did?!"

John explained what had happened to him.

"First she was scared as hell but then realized I wouldn't harm her", John said and dove again and came up as a dragon. "_Do you think I'll harm you?_" Gordon just looked at him and John bared his teeth and growled dangerously. "_Do you?!_"

"No, I knew you wouldn't do it." John tilted his head. "You're too good, kind and smart."

"_Tell that to Scotty_", John snorted.

"What happened between the two of you to make this gap in your relationship? Why are you both acting as if you hate the other?"

"_I don't hate him… Not anymore. I just have had it hard to forgive him is all… Y'all mean the world to me Gordy… But Scott doesn't see it that way. I don't think he hates me, I hope it's so, I just think he can't understand me._"

"He doesn't hate you John… I think he misses you."

"_Yeah right_", John snorted.

"No, no it's true! He took your runaway the hardest of us all. Can't you at least try to get a connection again?"

"_For you and the guys I'll try… But don't blame me if I end up leaving him on a deserted island somewhere._"

Gordon laughed.

"_Come on squirt time to go back._"

* * *

><p>John took his grandma on a tour to and when they came back John transformed into a human.<p>

"Wanna come with Scott", he asked, not smiling this time. "I think it will be good for you."

"No I think I'll pass", Scott said.

"Aw come on Scott you'll really miss out on something", Amy said and grabbed his shoulder. "Come on Johnny won't bite you?"

"Are you sure about that?"

John growled and his eyes looked like those of a snake and he exposed his pointed teeth.

"I would never harm any of you", he hissed.

"John you're scaring me", Jane said and put a hand on his forearm. "Come on let's go back home."

John closed his eyes and they turned normal. "Fine…" Scott was the first to start the walk back. "We'll do this the hard way." John ran forward, transformed and put his paw around Scott and took off.

"Yes", Gordon said.

"What?" Virgil said confused.

"John told me he would try to fix their bond. Guess he wants it just as much as we do."

"Scott doesn't seem to like it though", Alan grumbled.

"Scott is just stubborn", Amy said. "He'll come round."

* * *

><p>"John put me down!" Scott yelled angrily. "Put me down at once!" John didn't answer, he didn't even look at Scott. "Answer me you… you… lizard!" John growled. "Okay, what do you want?"<p>

John stopped his climbing and hovered in the air. He raised his paw to his face so he got a closer look on Scott.

"_Why did you do it?_" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked, but he already knew the answer.

"_Why did you let the air force shoot me? Why the hell did you almost get me killed?!_"

"I didn't think okay? I was scared and confused. I swear John I would never hurt you!"

"_What is there to hurt for you left? My heart is scattered and broken to pieces. My soul is grieving for the bond we used to share. I can't go anywhere without seeing happy brothers without feeling a stab in my back. What is there left for you to hurt?_"

"I was stupid! I was scared John… Please put me down."

"_Is the best USAF pilot scared of heights?_

"No just scared that you'll do something I would if I were you."

"_You mean like this?_" They were above the clouds and John let go off Scott.

* * *

><p>Scott's eyes were tearing as he fell head first and he saw the sea coming closer and closer. Then his view was blocked by a face. John was human again, falling beside him.<p>

"John I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Scott cried and felt tears of sorrow come out of his eyes. John disappeared from view when he turned dragon again and extended his wings. "John!"

Suddenly Scott felt someone grab him and put him down. Scott opened his eyes and saw that he was now on John's back.

"_Did you really think I would kill you? Scott you're my brother, I would never do anything to hurt any of you._"

"I-I know that now… I guess it took me some time and drastic methods to find it out."

"_Well you come to the right conclusion, 'sides eleven years is a pretty good time to think things through don't ya think?_"

"You're right as usual. I did what I did because I thought I could scare you out of being a dragon."

"_What?_"

"I thought that if I showed you how the army, people and the state would react when they met you as what you are you would be afraid of transforming again. I thought it was logical."

"_Scott have anyone ever said to ya that your logic stinks?_"

"Hey! I'd just found out my kid brother is a dragon. Show me some respect and understanding here!"

"_When you show me respect for being what I am. Your logic still stinks._"

Scott chuckled.

"I missed you a lot kid brother."

"_Here we go with that kid brother stuff again! Can't you and Virg and Amy realize that I'm not a kid anymore?_"

"You'll always be our kid brother John, even when you're old and grey."

"_And you will always be Mr. Overprotective._"

"I'm not overprotective."

"_Oh please tell that to someone else 'cause this dragon know you're lying._"

"Maybe I'm a bit protective..."

"_Geez talk about denial._"

Scott smacked him on the side of his neck. "I'm not denying anything."

"_Not?_"

"Not."

"_Oh… Are ya scared Scotty?_"

"Now why would I" Scott was interrupted when John did the usual deep dive he'd done with everyone else, except Gordon and Jane and grandma. "Pull up for heaven's sake you're gonna crash!" John did what he was told and laughed.

"_I thought you weren't scared._"

"And I thought you weren't crazy…"

"_I've heard that a lot today… Well let's head back home._"

"Good idea."


	7. Chapter 6

Part 6

"You think they talked it through", Amy asked in the lounge. Scott and John hadn't come back yet.

"Don't know", Alan shrugged. "Maybe."

They heard laughter from outside and the object of their discussion entered the lounge. Scott had his arm slung around John's shoulders and both of them were smiling wide.

"Now that's more like it", Jeff said and smiled. "John, come and meet Kyrano, Tin-tin and Brains." John walked over. "This is my son John."

"Nice to meet y'all", John said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too John", Tin-tin said.

"I'm honored", Kyrano said and bowed. "_I'm feeling safe in the shadow of one of the grate._" The last he said in his own language and John's eyebrows went up, as he knew Malay.

"Dad", Tin-tin said and took a step back. "Are you saying John is…?"

"A dragon", Kyrano said and smiled. "Yes daughter he is and I'm honored to be close to you."

"Stop right there Kyrano", John said and held up his hands. "I'm nothing special and I want you to treat me as any other person on this island."

"Then I'll try to."

"F-fascinating", Brains said and looked John over. "I-I've never seen a dragon b-before. W-would you m-mind if I-I did some t-tests?"

"Yes I would Brains", John stepped back.

"Oh s-sorry."

"Penny will be over later today", Jeff said. "Actually she should be here about now…"

"And I am", a voice said and Lady Penelope entered the lounge with Parker and another man. "Jeff it's lovely to see you again."

"Welcome back Penny. I guess this must be our new agent."

"Yes sir", the Englishman said. "Frank Bolton at your service, do you want me to take out the trash for you?"

"Uh…"

"I take that as a yes." The man fired as small laser towards John who jumped out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing", Scott yelled as the man fired again and caught John's shoulder. John fell to the ground yelping in pain.

"Taking out the trash, you didn't know you have a dragon here did you?"

John rose again and his eyes were cold and snakelike again, his nails had turned to claws, he barred his teeth and from the far corners of his eyes down and following his jaw lines where black scales.

"You bastard", he hissed. Penny was pale.

"Oh my God", she said.

"John don't do anything stupid", Virgil warned and grabbed his brother's shoulders and felt him tense. "Don't let that man get to you."

"It was that _man_ who marked me and burnt my hand!"

Scott rushed forward and flung his arm around John's neck and the other around his torso.

"_Damn the kid is strong_", he thought. It took him, Alan and Virgil to try to keep John back. It wasn't easy and they felt him almost escape their grip.

"John don't", Scott said into his brother's ear. "If you do it you'll be just what he wants! You're not like that you told me that yourself!"

John stopped struggling so fast Scott thought he'd broken his brother's neck. But then he felt his brother sigh.

"Okay", he said softly. "Okay it's cool now guys you can let me go."

"Oh no", Virgil said.

"Virgil", Scott said and let go of John. "Do what he says."

"Well this is all very touching", Frank Bolton said and aimed at John's head. "But I guess you're out of it now." Then there was a big crash and the man fell to the floor.

"No you're out of it", grandma said and in her hand was the remains of a vase.

"Go grandma", John said and smiled softly.

"Jeff I'm so sorry", Penny said. "I-I didn't know."

"It's okay Penny", Jeff said. "Now we must just figure out what to do with this man."

"Let me take 'im", John said and cracked his knuckles and his neck. "I'll take 'im to the dragon court and they'll decide what to do with 'im."

"Don't let them kill him", Jeff warned. "It would put dragons in even darker light."

"Duh do you think I'm stupid", John said and bent down and roughly picked up the man and dragged him outside. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

* * *

><p>And he was… everyone thought it was strange. But they didn't see any need to argue about it.<p>

"So that's the types of dragons that is Lady P ya dig", John said after explaining all to Lady Penelope.

"Yes I dig", Penny said and John smiled at her.

"You roar okay Lady P", he said.

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yep you should, 'sides if it comes from one of the GDs it's a compliment. Heck if it comes from any of the Ds it's a compliment."

"I think Johnny's been up too long in the air", Alan said smiling. "You can't understand him properly."

"Ya know Flappy it's on purpose."

"Flappy", Gordon asked with a smirk.

"Ya think it's funny Crock?"

"Uh…"

"John please", Jeff said and sighed. "Can you talk so a simple farm boy understands?"

"Ya never been simple Philosopher."

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you", Virgil asked and John winked at him. "Do dragons talk to each other like that?"

"Well actually-"

"_Watch out_", they all looked up at the shout and saw a small form, not bigger than a Yorkshire terrier crash onto John's head sending them both to the ground.

"John!" Amy exclaimed but John was okay.

"_Hola scary Scar_!" John was leaning on his elbows and on his chest was the smallest dragon anyone had ever seen. It was red all over with pink eyes and white teeth and claws.

"Rubia", John said sternly. "What'cha doin' here wiout Caleb?"

"_I jus' wanta to see where ma fav daddyo was flying about man! Ya dig?_"

"Uno I'm not ya daddyo an' drie geddi off ma chest!" The little dragon flapped its wings desperately and then hovered in the air before John's face as he rose. "Brilliant… just roaring brilliant… Wasn't Caleb s'posed ta babysit ya? Fuck... Century will make a mat outta me."

"_Na uh he sent me flying here!_"

"John who's this?" Jeff asked.

"Rubia this is everybody, everybody this is Rubia the most annoying little squirt in the world."

"_Oh wassup, didn' know scary Scar was among two feeters._"

"Hello Rubia", grandma said friendly. "Why don't you turn human and come and have something to eat?"

"_No can doie granny… I'm no two feeter! Ya dig?_" Rubia smiled proudly.

"What", Virgil asked and John sighed.

"Are you already forgetting that I told you the only dragons that are born dragons are the court dragons? Rubia is or will be a court dragon so Rubia can't turn human…"

"_Not without backup! Come on scary Scar please, pretty please! Did I tell ya that you're my fav' daddyo?_"

John shook his head and kissed the dragon on the nose. Rubia giggled and in a cloud of red smoke Rubia was now in John's arms in the form of a four year old girl. Her arms were around John's neck. Her hair went to her feet and was dark red and she had bright red eyes too.

"Hello" she said now shyly and snuggled her face into John's neck.

"Hi", the others said.

"Your daughter is cute John", Tin-tin said.

"She's not my hatchling", John said and tried to put the girl down but she wouldn't let go of him. "Her father is Century… And she's supposed to stay with him all the time."

"Na uh", Rubia said, still clinging to John. "Century told me fly over here. Oh you're pretty!" She said to Tin-tin.

"Thank you little one", Tin-tin said.

"You look like a doll! Do you wanna go play with me?"

"Rubia", John said. "I know how you play and I don't think Ms. Kyrano is up to it."

"I beg to differ", Tin-tin said and John smiled.

"I didn't know you can fly and air-wrestle Ms. Kyrano. Do you have claws too so she can play clawing?"

"Uh…"

Rubia pouted.

"Aw come on Scary Scar I wanna play", she said. John rolled his eyes.

"Fine", he said and got up and held out his hand. "Come on."

"Yay!" Rubia cheered and ran over. John took her hand and lifted her up when suddenly the sky was darkened and the wind got really strong.

"What's going on", Jeff said as a strong wind started. "The weather report said it was going to be sunny."

"Watch out!" Scott yelled and pulled Penny out of the way of a chair that blew towards them.

John dropped and rolled to the side holding Rubia close to him. Then he looked at the sky and saw that the clouds were spinning around as if there was a vortex in the middle.

"This is no normal storm", he mumbled.

"John!" Jeff yelled. They were all inside. "Come on."

John rose slowly and put Rubia on the rail.

"What do you think ma'am", he asked and she looked at the vortex.

"John", Amy yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Head inside", Rubia told him. He reached out to grab her. "No I can do it on my own."

John nodded and headed to the door, the wind was blowing really badly now so he could barely move.

"Johnny", Virgil yelled and threw out a rope to him. "Grab it!"

John took hold of it and just as he did palm trees were ripped up from the ground, his own feet left the ground and the house shook.

"Johnny", Scott yelled as he and the others started to pull. John's eyes widened when he saw a broken tree branch fly towards him.

"Now would be a good time Rubia", he yelled over the storm as the branch came closer. But no little dragon came. "RUBIA!"

Everyone in the lounge were pushed aside as something soared into the room and Scott, Virgil, Jane and Gordon shut the door to the poolside.

"What happened", Scott asked all white in the face.

They all heard curses and saw John get up by the wall. Rubia were flapping her wings just in front of him.

"Sorry sorry sorry", she said. "I always forget how strong I am!"

"It's okay Rubia", John answered and brushed off some dirt and dust.

"Johnny what happened", Alan asked and helped him get the dirt off of his jacket. "Why did you stay out there?"

"In the clouds", John explained. "I saw a vortex."

"A vortex", Jeff asked and turned to Brains. "Is this a normal phenomenon?"

"It is n-not unknown t-to h-happen b-but it's v-very rare", Brains said.

"This wasn't a normal storm", Grandma said and turned to John. "Wasn't it?"

John looked at her and shook his face.

"No", he said. "I don't think so."

"Then what was it?" Penny asked.

"Sorry my lady", he said. "I don't know. Rubia!"

John ran over to the window and pulled her back.

"Let me go this instant", she demanded.

"Are you nuts you can't just-"

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to _guardian_?"

John closed his mouth. "Sorry ma'am."

"Hey Al", Gordon whispered. "Is Johnny being bossed around by a baby?"

"I assure you Gordon Tracy", Rubia said darkly. "That I am not a baby of any kind."

They all, except John, gaped at her as she turned into a tall woman with blood red hair and red eyes.

"But but but", Gordon stuttered.

"You have just witnessed something no mere human has", she said. "A court dragon coming out of hiding."

"Hiding", Jane asked.

"Court dragons are our most important dragons", John said. "If you are in control of one of them you have control over all dragons."

"By just one", Jeff asked.

"Every court dragon controls something important", Rubia said. "Since I'm not a full court dragon yet I don't control anything. But the sitting dragons control the elements, without them Earth will be unbalanced. Some hatchlings get their powers really early... like the 'baby-wind-dragon'."

"The earth is depending on the elements", John said and looked outside. "Without them Earth will be destroyed and maybe even parts of our universe."

"The court is the highest organ of power, our elders", Rubia went on. "The court is also our biggest weakness."

"And why are you telling us all this", Jeff asked.

John and Rubia looked outside their eyes shining.

"Only a court dragon has power enough to do this", they said at once.

"Wait", Scott said. "A dragon is doing this?"

"Yes", John said.

"Why?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out."

"If that's what you want", Rubia said her eyes being strangely dull. "Turn on the TV."

"In a storm", Gordon asked but Scott turned it on anyway.

They saw a man on it standing near the ocean somewhere on the globe. It was night time.

"Thank you", the man said.

"Toshiba", John and Rubia growled when they saw the Japanese man.

"Now listen up all you dragons out there", Toshiba went on. "You've noticed the storms right? I knew you would how couldn't you. And how am I, a _human_ able to do this you ask? That's easy. I got this!" He took up a sack and pulled something out of it.

"Emelie!" John and Rubia yelled in terror. Toshiba had taken out a small dragon, not bigger than a Chihuahua and it was light blue and white all over.

"Who", Scott asked.

"The to-be-court-dragon of wind", Rubia said with big horrified eyes that were rimmed with tears. John put his arm around her shoulders and she buried her face in his hair since she was almost a head taller than him.

"Wait so you mean", Gordon said.

"I want all of you dragons to come here to the Danish coast."

"Denmark", John grumbled. "Always Denmark."

"What's so special about Denmark", Scott asked and John turned to him.

"All the dragons were created there. Haven't you given Denmark's shape a thought before?"

"Now that you mention it", Amy said. "It kinda looks like a dragon's head…"

"-catch little Emilie?"

John's head snapped back to Toshiba.

"Well that was easy", Toshiba went on. "I had assistance." He turned and slightly to the right and a familiar green dragon landed by his side. John growled and it sounded like thunder, his nails turned into claws, his eyes into snake eyes and his teeth got pointed.

"Craig", he said.

"Craig here", Toshiba went on patted the green dragon's nose. "Was kind enough to bring me Emelie and since he is an elemental dragon of water she had no trouble trusting him. So dragons? Are you coming or not? I will be waiting."

John turned to Rubia.

"What can we do", he asked. "We must go."

"No", Jeff said grabbing his arm. "This is a trap I can-"

"John Tracy", Craig said, turned back to a human. "John Tracy if you hear this I surely hope that you will come."

"Why is he singling you out Johnny", Amy asked.

"I want you here so I can crush you myself!"

John snorted. "Cocky bastard. I beat him up when I was fifteen and he was a grown man then too. My guess, he wants a rematch."

"I won't let you go there", Jeff said sternly.

"I won't go there unless the court orders me", John said.

"We should go there", Rubia said but John stopped her from going outside.

"You better stay here ma'am", he said. "No one would look after you here."

"Fine", she said and sat down on the couch and John turned to his family.

"Can you keep her safe for me please", he asked.

"Of course", grandma said. "Just go to the court and ask what to do."

John nodded and went to the window and opened it, it was hard since it was blowing so badly. He jumped outside and closed it and headed for the poolside to easier transform and fly off. His family went up to the windows and watched him fight the winds.

"Come on Scary Scar you can do it", Rubia begged and then they gasped in horror as John was lifted off of the ground by a strong wind and blown out of sight.

"Oh no", Tin-tin said but then they saw something big fly against the wind, straight upwards.

"Thank God", Scott breathed. "What the-"

There had suddenly been a bright light and Scott had seen John transform in midair and go into a doorway in the clouds.

"That's how you get to the Dragon island fastest", Rubia explained. "I must fly the right way since I'm a court dragon but Scary Scar only needs to open a gateway. That is so not fair."

Gordon chuckled at that and Jane looked at the sky were the light faded, her eyes were big.

"Oh be careful Johnny", she said. "We just got you back."

* * *

><p>John got through the doorway and a soft warm wind came at him from underneath all the clouds. He turned into a dragon again and sighed.<p>

"_It doesn't matter how many times I see this_", he thought as he sailed through the clouds. "_Dragon Haven is still amazing._"

In mid-air a big castle was floating and John could see a lot of dragons approaching it in a hurry. Some were close to him and some was far away, but they all had the same goal… getting to the court room.

"_John_", a voice called. "_Hallå John vänta!_"

(John. Hey John wait!)

John turned his head and saw a purple dragon with black fins on her elbows, ankles, wrists, back, head, tail and cheeks. She also had black antlers and a black goat-beard.

"_Hi Elin_", John answered. "_You got the message too?_"

"_Klart jag fick duh!_", the Swedish dragon answered.

(Of course I did duh!)

A certain thing about dragons is that they understand each other, no matter what language they speak. Elin was a Swedish water dragon that was, in human years, fourteen years old.

"_Don't duh me girl_", John said smiling fondly. "_I bet the Danish dragons will be ecstatic about going home huh?_"

"_Vem vet, man kan inte ens förstå dom där danskarna… de snackar som om dom hade truten full av potatis!_"

(Who knows, you can't even understand those Danish people… they talk as if they had potatoes in their mouths!) **A/N: Sorry all Danish people! No offense, just a common thing Swedes say about Danes!**

John chuckled.

"_You know Matthias will kill you for that._"

"_Vem bryr sig?_"

(Who cares?)

And with that she sped up and got to the castle long before John. But John knew she wouldn't get a good spot, the room where the court was would be crowded. But John had a secret entrance. When all dragons flew to the doors or windows John flew up above the highest tower and transformed into a human. He landed with his feet on a dragon statue and hid behind it.

When no one was looking he crawled in underneath it, it was getting hard now that he was a grown man but he could still do it. Underneath the statue was a tunnel that lead to the big crystal chandelier in the courtroom's roof. John slunk into it, it was strong enough to carry the weight of a dragon in dragon shape so keeping him up was no trouble.

Down below him he could see the seven court dragons sit on their throwns, all but one was in dragon shape. It was the court dragon of space, the CDS. I hope you remember that space dragons can't stay on Earth in dragon shape.

"Something must be done", he said sharply. "Emelie is important to us."

"_We know_", the court dragon of wind, CDWi said. "_But what can we do?_"

"_Why does Toshiba want us all there_", a English dragon yelled and everyone started to talk.

"_QUIET!_" yelled a big black and red dragon, Century the CDF, the court dragon of fire. "_Toshiba has been an enemy to us a long time. He wants to kill us all or make us slaves. That's what he always wants._"

"_What of Craig_", asked the CDEr, court dragon of earth, a white dragon that was named Elisa. "_Why would he help kidnap Emelie? It can't just be to fight John Tracy._"

"_Trust me, that's all the kid wants_", Scarface said, you remember him right? The dragon Craig had fought on TV.

"The biggest question stays the same", said the CDS. "Should we stay or go?"

A dragon with golden scales, white eyes and multicolored spikes and hair turned to all the dragons.

"_We must think of the protection of others_", she said. She was the CDG, the court dragon of guardians. "_We can't send our dragons of wind._"

"You are right", CDS said. "Toshiba will have power over them since he has power over Emelie."

"_We can't just sit here_", cried an American wind dragon angrily.

"_You have to_", snapped the black court dragon of electricity, the CDEl. "_If we let you go you will be a danger to everyone else!_"

"_Where is John Tracy_", the red court dragon of water yelled, CDWa. "_What does he have to say? Is he in on this too?_"

"I am not", John said and dropped down from the roof still in human form. "I don't know why Craig wants me. I defended him against the court and other dragons, protecting him from all accuses aimed at him. I thought it was a mistake to show us off to the world when he attacked Scarface in New York. But now I'm starting to think it wasn't a mistake."

"_You blame me?!_" Scarface roared.

"Not at all I think you just happened to be at the right place at the right time from Craig's point of view. You killing his master gave him a motive and we all bought it, me most of all."

"So you think Craig has been planning this all along", CDS asked sternly.

"Yes, well I think Toshiba plotted everything and used Craig to do the dirty work."

"_It doesn't surprise us_", said CDWi. "_Toshiba has always been a smart bastard._"

The court dragons started to discuss and John yet again found himself wondering why they all spoke English when they were from different countries.

"Wait", a voice yelled and they saw another dragon in human shape crawl underneath some other dragons. "Are the other to-be-c-dragons safe?"

"Yes", CDS said. "My little one is in outer space with the other space dragons that are not on Earth."

"_All others are accounted for_", Century said.

"Aren't we forgetting someone Century", John asked with a teasing tone.

"_Oh bollocks… where is that little firecracker…_"

"You sent her to my home remember?"

All dragons sniggered and Century snorted some hot air hit John.

"Hey hey careful Century I'm in human shape here", John teased.

"_You left her behind_", CDG asked.

"Yes."

"Where?" CDS asked.

"I believe she is safer if I not tell anyone, including you Century."

Century snorted again.

"Now that they are all accounted for", CDS said. "Let's move out."

"_All of you wind dragons will stay here with me_" CDWi said bitterly. "_We will not risk the life of our brethren._"

"_All court dragons should stay_", CDEr said. "_We are as much a risk as the wind dragons._"

"_Wait_", an old and grey dragon said and limped forward. "_It would be dangerous if we all left. I suggest the guardians will be the only ones to leave._"

"_Varför?_" yelled Elin furiously.

(Why?)

"_Now that Toshiba has an elemental court dragon in his grasp the elemental balance is unstable therefore all of us elementals will be a danger to the entire world._"

"_Men rådet sa inte-_"

(But the court didn't say-)

"The court only focuses on one thing", John said. "And that is getting Emelie back."

"_And to do that_", Century said, being the highest in command. "_We need you guardians. Go and save our child._"

John transformed and he and all guardian dragons took off towards Denmark.


	8. Chapter 7

Part 7

"Is this you when you're little", Rubia asked taking a photograph in her hands.

"Yes", Amy said. "That's us eight years ago."

"Where's John?"

"You don't know that John hasn't contacted us for eleven years?"

"He hasn't?" Rubia looked shocked.

"Today was the first day."

"But…" she put the photo down. "He always talks so fondly of you and knows everything about you."

"What?" Amy was in awe and everyone had looked away from the TV to watch the dragon woman.

"It's not uncommon to find John at the dragon haven at sunset, looking at the sun with a small smile tugging at his lips and a distant look in his eyes", Rubia explained. "And ten times out of ten he would be thinking of you."

"Really", Scott asked.

"Uhu but… well it was really hard to ask what he was thinking of. I remember one time…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_At one of the many towers of dragon castle Rubia was flying around laughing happily when she flew back and forth over the wall. Suddenly she stopped when she saw a familiar shape stand leaning on the wall looking at the setting sun. Rubia would recognize him anywhere, even when he had his hood up like now. It was John "Scary Scar" Tracy. She flew at him and landed on his back, digging her small claws into his jacket and with her teeth she pulled down his hood._

_"Hi Rubia", he said calmly._

_"Where's ya head flying?" she asked sitting down on the rail. He looked at the sea of clouds around them. He nodded in a direction._

_"In that direction…" he said. "Is my pack… my Alpha male… my brethren… *chuckle* and sisters. And our matriarc."_

_"Do they roar okay?"_

_"Perfect… loyal, lovingly… I can just picture them in my mind." He closed his eyes. "Right now they are all together in the lounge. My Alpha is reading the newspaper even though he's read it four times already *chuckle* our matriarc will be knitting a sweater, I think it's for Scott she always complain on how he doesn't keep warm enough. Virgil is playing the piano and Scott pretends to read when really he's just listening to Virgil playing. Amy will be humming along and reach out for her violin but change her mind and keep repeating it until Virgil stops playing. Alan and Gordon will be messing around in the pool and Jane will sit at the window, watch the setting sun and think of love."_

_"Love?"_

_"That's all she think of, a prince-charming, how much she loves the world, her pack…"_

_"And what are you doing?"_

_He sighed heavily and looked at her with a somewhat sad smile._

_"You are a very lucky little thing did you know that Rubia", he asked._

_"Huh?"_

_"Wherever you go your pack isn't far behind."_

_"You miss your pack?"_

_"A lot", John smiled and looked back at the sun._

_"Why don't you fly to them?"_

_"'Cause I can't. Like many others here I'm a danger to my family. I am also a scared hatchling… they will think so too."_

_"If they're your pack they won't. They all love you. You said they roar okay."_

_Something hard flew over his face but it was quickly gone._

_"Not all of them", he said._

_"Huh?"_

_"Nothing… Now I know what it feels like to come out of the closet. And not staying to hear what your family will say."_

_"Won't they say that you won?"_

_"What?"_

_"If you were playing hide and seek you'd won if you got out of the closet and no one knew you were in there."_

_He chuckled. "I'm not a winner… I've lost my fam-pack."_

_"Do you know if they roar okay then Scary Scar?"_

_"I know they roar okay. They're loving, everyone loves and cares for everyone and would do anything for each other…"_

_"So why are you here?"_

_"Because by staying away I'm doing my duty and guarding them."_

_"But aren't you hurting them by flying far above them?"_

_"I guess…"_

_"Then you shouldn't stay."_

_"I've been there for them… when they needed me… not that they knew about it. I've been there for all of their big moments and small too…"_

_"But they never knew?"_

_"No and that's how I want to keep it."_

_"But you're unhappy."_

_"I guess… but it's a small price to pay for their safety."_

_"Will you see them again?"_

_"Someday… when I got the nerve and the world is new."_

_"Can I be your pack for the moment then?"_

_He looked at her and smiled._

_"Sure Rubia. You will be my special girl."_

_They watched the sun set together._

_End of flashback._

* * *

><p>Jeff Tracy stared at the tall woman, taller than any of his sons and himself.<p>

"Johnny really said that", Amy asked, shocked that John had described one of their common nights so well when he wasn't there for eleven years.

"Yeah he always said things like that", Rubia said and smiled. "He loves all of you more than anything but… there is just one thing I wonder."

"What", Scott asked.

"Every time he talked about you Scott he had a sad or sometimes angry look in his eyes. Why?"

Scott sighed. "It was just a big fat misunderstanding and all was my fault. I was terrified when John turned out to be a dragon. I thought that I could scare him out of being a dragon so I got the air force to chase him." His family and Rubia gasped in horror. "It hasn't gone one day where I haven't regretted it and wished for a time machine to make it undone… because if I hadn't… done that Johnny might've stayed."

"You big idiot", Amy yelled at him. "Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"Because like you said I'm an idiot Ams… John and I've talked and he's forgiven me."

Rubia was about to say something when a roar came from the TV and the camera showed a lot of dragons advancing on the cliff where Toshiba, Craig and Emelie were.

"Johnny", Jane said when she saw the black dragon in the lead dove towards Craig. The man dodged and turned around to see the dragon shift in the air and nail the landing.

* * *

><p>"Ah John Tracy", Craig said when John looked at him. "You've grown."<p>

"That's what people do", John growled and the rest of the guardians, save a few turned into humans and encircled Craig and the other two. John stood in the circle.

"Give Emelie back to us", said a dragon named Lucifer.

Toshiba looked at him with a bored expression.

"Why are only the guardians here", he asked. "Century isn't afraid of disturbing the balance is he?"

The dragons all growled.

"What do you want Craig", John said ignoring that Toshiba was there. "Why do you want me?"

"I wanna fight", Craig said darkly, he was holding Emelie.

"No", John said.

"You must!"

"Not until you tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Oh you knew why!" John was furious. "Why kidnap Emelie? Why expose dragons to mankind? Why?!"

Craig looked away.

"There must be a reason Craig", John said. "Whatever catch this jerk has on you we can help you. Just give me Emelie and we'll help you."

John held out his arms and Craig looked at them and walked closer, Toshiba still looked bored.

"That's it Craig", John encouraged. "Just a little-"

Craig's pupils turned snakelike and John was thrown into the air by a blast of water from underneath his feet. He spun ten times in the air because of the force and fell on his stomach. He gasped in pain and got up gingerly.

"Help me", Craig yelled. "Help me?! The only way you can help me is making this undone!"

"Making what undone", John groaned as two of his friends helped him up.

"Un-dragonize me!" Craig yelled. "I never wanted to be a dragon! I never asked for this!"

"None of us did", a Dane yelled. "But we are still chosen! Don't think we haven't questioned it! Why us, why me, why not him, why, it isn't fair. We've all have the doubts but we don't betray all our brethren because of it!"

"Craig listen to me", a woman grandma Tracy's age said. "Everything happens for a reason. You've been chosen-"

"I NEVER ASKED TO BE CHOSEN!" Craig yelled and twirled around so he could face her. That's when John and the two dragons beside him acted all three flew forward, grabbed Craig and the Danish dragon speaking before flew forward and grabbed Emelie, she clung to him afraid of being taken again.

"No", Craig yelled as he was being pressed down.

"Guardians move out", someone yelled among the dragons and the guardians started to transform but then Toshiba… laughed.

* * *

><p>Toshiba laughed like crazy and storm clouds started to gather above all of them.<p>

"What's so funny", a Japanese dragon spat and Toshiba looked at him.

"You all think this is over", he said. "It's far from over." Toshiba fished something out of his pocket.

"What are you-" Then all dragons gasped.

* * *

><p>"Oh no", Rubia said in horror and backed into a wall.<p>

"Rubia what's wrong", Scott asked.

"That's… that's…"

* * *

><p>"The wishing claws of the first ever dragon in this world", Toshiba said smirking and John growled. "The ones who carries them can wish for whatever he wants. But there is a catch."<p>

"What catch?" someone asked.

"A dragon must speak the wish and I'm not a dragon." Toshiba turned to Craig. "Remember what we agreed to?"

"Yes", Craig said. And Toshiba smirked and Craig shifted so fast John and the other two had no time to react. He threw them off and flew over to Toshiba, turned human and took the claws in his hands. He raised them to the sky.

"I wish that all dragons-"

"Wait", Toshiba said and Craig look at him. "Do you all know why so few dragons have been killed?" No one answered him. "It's not that you are better than us, but it's the fact you can turn into humans. Almost none of the soldiers or hunters out there can kill something they know can actually be a fifteen year old child or even younger. A lot of us can't kill humans just like that. That's why I'm doing this. Go on Craig."

"Take the claws!" a dragon yelled and they hurried towards Craig.

"I wish for all dragons", Craig began and then Toshiba shot him in the arm so he dropped the claws. Toshiba took the claws and yelled:

"To have no human sides!"

Everyone froze as the ground started to shake.

"What the hell", Craig yelled. "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"AAAAAAAH!" a man screamed and everyone, camera too, turned to him and they saw black smoke travel all around him and suddenly his body started to convulsing and his nails turned into claws.

"AAAAAAAH!" someone else screamed and the same thing happened all over. All humans that were dragons started to turn.

"Toshiba!" John yelled and fell to his knees. His body was smoking as if it was on fire and his human skin was pierced by small black scales that grew bigger. "What have you done?!"

"I'm taking away the only way for you to be safe", Toshiba said. "You can't hide anymore. I have made some research about these claws you see. A dragon only has to start the wish… but anyone can finish it."

"AAAAAAAAAH!" John screamed in pain as spikes shot out on his back and all dragons were screaming and squirming in pain. Some even clawed at their own bodies or faces. John was one of them.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAH!" Rubia's scream was ear piercing and she started to scratch her hands and arms.<p>

"Rubia", Scott exclaimed and ran over and tried to hold her but she knocked him away. Scott was scent flying across the room and Rubia screamed and turned into that small dragon. Jeff didn't think he just took his paper bin and put it over her and then held on.

* * *

><p>"You… will… pay", John groaned at Toshiba.<p>

"No I won't Tracy", Toshiba said and loaded his riffle. "Have fun lizard!"

"AAAAARAWR!" John's screamed turned into a roar and he was a dragon now. All dragons were snarling at Toshiba but this snapped with his fingers and dragon hunters came out of hiding.

John used his claws to destroy the nets but some dragons got taken. John roared and took to the sky as did all free dragons. But John just couldn't flee. He attacked a few hunters that were approaching a dragon, they were about to get it onto a truck. John knocked the truck aside and hissed at the humans.

Suddenly ropes, nets and gas were aimed at him and he crashed to the ground and while growling and snarling he saw the rest of the guardians retreat. He roared in anger before losing consciousness.


End file.
